License plates attached to motorcycles indicate information identifying the motorcycles. The plural kinds of the license plates have different shapes or mounted positions in different countries. A structure designed to mount these kinds of the license plates is disclosed in patent literature 1 below.
For the motorcycle disclosed in patent literature 1, the rear fender has a rear surface including license plate mounting portions, which define plural pairs of mounting holes. A license plate is attached using selected ones of the mounting holes suitable for the kind of the license plate.
The license plate mounting portions, which define the plural mounting holes to support left and right sides of the license plate, have complex structures protruding in left and right directions. To prevent vibrating of the license plate, the license plate mounting portions are desired to reduce vibration transmitted thereto. To meet such needs, the license plate mounting portions, which have the complex structures and define the plurality of mounting holes, need to be thicker enough to reduce the vibration.
A desirable rear fender is simply configured to reduce the vibration, as well as to allow for mounting different kinds of license plates for the different countries.